The Girl Who Draws Monsters
by NowPanicAndRaiseHell
Summary: Misty Rose Cooper has been stuck in her parents mansion for as long as she can remember, until The Doctor arrives and offers her freedom all he wants to know is...why has she got drawings of almost every monster he's ever met.


_The Doctor was flung onto the stairs, he could hear River now – telling him to use the stabilisers. But they were boring! No fun without being thrown around a time travelling spaceship every once in a while, eh? Though he still had no idea where he was going, as usual he was being taken to where he needed to go. The TARDIS landed with a crash but The Doctor wasn't fazed, he stood up and ran straight for the door wondering where he could be...anywhere in the world, anywhere in the galaxy, anywhere in the universe...__  
_

_And he was in modern day Britain, smack bang in the middle of a rose garden._

-

Misty Rose Cooper lied on the floor of her admittedly large bedroom, in her Parents horridly huge Mansion. Nineteen years old, all her exploring was done...of the house at least, secret rooms had been opened, offices had been broken into, basements had been explored, books had been read – but now there was nothing, she was even running out of room on her walls for the paintings, painting of things that didn't exist, because it was impossible – though, somewhere in the back of her over-creative brain, she was sure they did. In this reality, in an alternate universe – maybe, it was an interesting thought.

She shot up when she heard a strange noise from outside her window, like a whirring...like...like, electric wind, where did that thought come from? Well, maybe if there was such thing as electric wind that would be what it would sound like. "Alternate universes" she muttered to herself, pulling back to curtains to reveal the rose garden her bedroom looked out upon.

But the flowers weren't alone, the variety of multicoloured roses didn't stand looking bored and beautiful in there plot of soil. On the grass, there was a box, a bright blue box – a police telephone box to be exact.

But the box wasn't alone either, there was a man – stood outside, she couldn't tell if he was disappointed or confused, as if he'd been here before, as if he wanted to be somewhere different. Normal people were probably supposed to call the police, Misty didn't of course. She ran out of her room, and down the marble staircase while wearing socks which Misty discovered was quick dangerous after almost falling down the stairs, she ran into the kitchen and out through the backdoor and used a shortcut to the rose garden, the man was still stood there – he was knelt down examining a rose.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with the flower..." He murmured, that's why he was here? To check on the flowers?

"Why would there be something wrong with the flowers?" She asked, suddenly taking him by surprise. He jumped up and looked at her, walking over to her quickly, he pulled something out of his pocket, it looked like some kind of tool – a screwdriver maybe, he waved it around in Misty's direction and then put it back in his pocket.

"There's nothing wrong with your flowers, and there's nothing wrong with you – I'm The Doctor by the way, nice to meet you" Misty stared at him for a moment, and then realised he was holding out a hand for her to shake, she accepted the offer.

She hadn't seen many people in her life, and she didn't really know how to deal with people but she knew for a fact that The Doctor wasn't a murderer or thief. Dressed in a brown jacket that looked like it belonged in the fifties, pants that were a tiny bit too short for him, but maybe that was the style these days, most people would say he needed a hair cut but to her he suited it – and one last detail...a bow-tie that looked absolutely ridiculous. He couldn't hurt a fly. "Misty Cooper" She introduced.

He stepped back and spun around. "What's the date?"

"Friday the 13th of April" Misty replied,

"Are you going to kill me?" He asked, suspicious – Misty raised an eyebrow. "You really should be ask me that, shouldn't you? A man turns up in your garden with a blue box examining your flowers..." He stopped for a moment and looked at Misty. "And you're acting completely fine" his face turned suspicious again, but Misty smiled.

"Nineteen years of being stuck here, over controlling parents...I haven't seen a world outside those front gates...it's not often I have random strangers turning up in my Garden" She pointed out, his expression calmed and he looked a lot more interested than when she first saw him.

"Does that mean I can have a look around?" He asked, there was two parts of Misty's brain – one, the winning side that was telling her to trust him, the other part was basically telling her to run for her life.

"Sure" She said, leading him into the Mansion – The Doctor followed excitedly behind her, he span round the main entrance, waving around the screwdriver thing and then started running up the stairs, Misty followed running slower than before and trying to avoid slipping and falling on her face at all costs. "This is my room" She said, pointing at the first room on the right he walked in and stopped dead.

The first thing he noticed was the pictures, drawing, paintings – everyone noticed them, and everyone who saw them thought Misty was crazy. The Doctor didn't, he looked at them. Daleks, Cybermen, Weeping Angels, The Silence. "Disturbing, I know" Misty suddenly said, joining him. "They're terrifying, but there in my head constantly"

The Doctor looked her up and down, she was telling the truth. She could see almost every monster, every creature he had ever encountered and she didn't know why, neither did he. "You said you've never left this place, why?" He asked, walking over to the window.

"Parents won't let me" She said simply, shrugging. He turned round and looked her dead in the eye.

"If I said that blue box was called the TARDIS, which stood for Time And Relative Dimension In Space, and then claimed it can time travel and take you anywhere, anytime...would you believe me?"

"Well, since I could just go and look for myself...why would you lie?" Misty replied smiling, this time she didn't care about slipping on the stairs, she ran down out the kitchen door and through the shortcut to the rose garden, The Doctor following close behind. Misty stopped when she reached the door of the TARDIS and heard The Doctor click his fingers and the door go flying open, she stepped inside.

Of course it was bigger on the inside, was she really expecting someone and lively and energetic as the man who had turned up in her garden to be able to travel in an actual police box, The Doctor hopped in and closed the door - running up to the controls. "We can go anywhere, any year, any country, any planet, any universe" she could see he'd done this for so long, even though he looked so young - and still he got so excited over it, living a life of constant excitement, constant adventure.

"I want to go to London" She said, his face dropped.

"Usually the rules are; It has to be somewhere amazing" He told her.

"It's amazing for me.


End file.
